User blog:JavaRogers/A King in New Lands
(3/3) A King in New Lands *i - We have run aground in a new land. The same woman appeared. We will expand our kingdom here the same way as before--First upwards, then outwards. We need a high volume of archers and lots of income, from both farming and hunting. Wide tracts of open land beyond our walls should do for the hunting. *Night of i- Monsters from both directions this time... Disturbing. *iv - Exploring west, I discovered an inactive daemon portal, much like the ones we found and destroyed before. I found a similar such portal to the east. This is bad news, as my kingdom will need a defense on two fronts now. *vi - Cliffs to the west. Sea to the east. A homeless camp exists just to the west of town, so I think we shall expand primarily eastwards so as to keep the homeless intact. If I feed them, they will join me. If I demolish their camp, they will go away forever. *Evening of vi - The merchant has left us. It's the price we must pay. Westwards may have provided prime farmland, but my people are too valuable to me for that. *vii - Last night brought a blood moon. Worrying indeed. Are they more frequent than ten nights here? *x - The kingdom is not expanding satisfyingly enough. I decided to plow the homeless's land to make use of the farmland beyond. *xii - The harvest is coming! Now I have coin to allocate where it's needed *xiii - The night brought us a second Blood Moon, confirming they come every sixth night in these new lands. I am also aware Winter approacheth sometime soon, and construction on the boat has still not started. We may be in this for the long haul. *xiv - Allocating our resources mostly to the growing of crop, and secondly to defenses. Still no construction on the Boat. This is starting to reflect the downfall of the forgotten queen from before my time, so I must play my cards carefully. *xvii - Our coffers are overflowing with gold, so construction on the Ship begins. Building it is one thing, but with a two days' march to the Sea with a portal in the way, I fear for my troops' safety. We may have to mount an assault on that portal before the ship sets sail. *xviii - The night brought another Blood Moon. Expected, but worrying nonetheless. *xx - Construction on the Ship is complete. Nearly prepared to mount the assault on the Eastern Monster Portal. *xxi - It happens tomorrow at dawn. *Morning of xxii - We make haste for the portal. A King should lead His troops into battle. *Evening of xxii - The portal fell like it was made of sand! No casualties; everybody feasts tonight! ...I expected bloodshed, but it was an easy victory. Odd. *xxiv - I spent so long on the eastern front that I came back to see my western farmlands in ruin! I can't set sail and leave my people this way. We assault the western portal tomorrow. *xxv - The night brought a Blood Moon. I should've been expecting this one. My rebuilt army defended against the horde, but plans have changed. *xxvi - An immediate counter-assault lay waste to the western portal. My people are safe for now. And on the first day of winter, too. Funny. *Evening - I am mistaken. I was followed home through the woods by a large force of sneaky daemons. My defenses dispatched them hastily. Perhaps a third assault is in order, this time on the mother portal in the cliffs. (Change of handwriting) *The king hasn't been seen fer days. He was las seen using the rebilt portal to spot the next demon invasion, but he vanished from site. I fear he won't be back. See Also *(1/3) A Forgotten Queen *(2/3) A King Starts His Empire *(3/3) A King in New Lands Category:Blog posts